Happily Ever After
by Excalibear
Summary: This is supposed to be our happily ever after, right? So how come that stupid Shadow is hugging MY Polka? Don't they realize Mikan is mine! -Natsume Hyuuga
1. Chapter 1: A Fresh Start

**HAPPILY EVER AFTER **

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice and its characters belong only to Tachibana Higuchi-sama. I am merely a fan who would like to borrow Higuchi-sama's wonderful, wonderful characters. I can only lay claim to the original characters I have created to serve my story's purposes.

_Author's Note: This story is set after they have already defeated the Elementary School Principal. Living conditions in the academy has greatly improved and students now have more freedom to contact their families outside of the academy. Although, students are still not allowed to leave the academy due to security problems (kidnapping threats and all), their families can come and visit them during school breaks and special holidays._

_ I have decided to set the timeline to a year after the whole ESP incident, which means that Mikan and most of her friends are already in their first year in Middle School. But as we don't know anything about the teachers in Middle School, except Nodacchi, I have taken the liberty to reassign their beloved Elementary School teachers to Middle School. Also, as the evil ESP is no longer in the picture, I have created a new character and assigned her the prestigious position. You will learn more about her as you read the story. _

_ Anyway, it's just going to be full of fluff to satisfy my thirst for NatsuMikan scenes. But I do hope you would still enjoy reading it. Please read and review, everyone. Constructive criticisms will be welcomed, flames will be ignored and of course, questions will be entertained. Now, on to the story… _

_

* * *

_

_You're stuck on me and my laughing eyes  
I can't pretend though I try to hide – I like you  
I like you._

_I think I felt my heart skip a beat  
I'm standing here and I can hardly breathe – you got me  
You got me._

_The way you take my hand is just so sweet  
And that crooked smile of yours it knocks me off my feet_

_Oh, I just can't get enough  
How much do I need to fill me up?  
It feels so good it must be love  
It's everything I've been dreaming of.  
I give up. I give in. I let go. Let's begin.  
'Cuz no matter what I do,  
Oh (oh) my heart is filled with you._

_-You Got Me by Colbie Caillat _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter One: A Fresh Start**

"Ohayou, minna-san!"

"Ah, Mikan-chan, good morning!"

"Good morning!"

It's the start of a new term—a new beginning and of course, new uniforms! '_Weeeee! I still can't believe it! We're now in Middle School!' _It has already been a year since we defeated that horrible, evil principal. _'I'm glad he's gone! Hmm… wait! Now that he is gone, I wonder who would take his place.'_

"Natsume! Ohayou!"

"Hn."

"Eh?" _'What's his problem?'_

Unbeknownst to Mikan, Natsume had witnessed a scene that warranted his current attitude towards our beloved heroine.

Earlier:  
Natsume was sitting on a branch of one of his favorite trees when he saw Mikan run up to Tsubasa and Misaki. Now, he is well aware of Tsubasa's feelings for Misaki but well, anyone who dares lay a hand, much more hug, _his _Mikan will not be forgiven. And of course, Tsubasa was once again hugging _Natsume's _Mikan. In addition to that, our daft heroine was completely oblivious to the sudden wave of murderous aura welling up behind her. Thus, warranting Natsume's current bad mood.

Going back to the present:

"Hotaru!"

_Bakan! Bakan! _

"Ow! Waaaaa! Ruka-pyon!"

"S-Sakura!"

"Alright, alright, everyone! Settle down now."

"Ah! Narumi-sensei! Why are you here?"

"Haha, Mikan-chan! I asked to be reassigned here because I knew Mikan-chan would miss me too much," Narumi said winking at Mikan. "Now, please take your seat."

Mikan looked around for an empty seat and belatedly realized that everyone seemed to have followed the same seating arrangement they had in Elementary School.

'_Waaa! I wanted to sit beside Hotaru! Huhu… Why do I have to sit beside that meany again? Waaa!'_ And so, Mikan pouted all the way to her seat beside the _meany,_ Natsume. This, of course, further irked our most irritable Black Cat.

'_Why is he being so mean to me again anyway? Ignoring me… hmph!'_

"Oi, Ugly! Why do you still have those pigtails? Didn't I tell you to put it down?"

"Y-you stupid fox! Don't call me ugly! And wha--"

"Mikan-chan, please calm down now. I have some things to announce so please," Narumi interrupted before Mikan can go on a full blown tirade.

'_Idiot. Making so much noise so early in the morning,'_ Hotaru thought. Yet she was pleased that her best friend was being so energetic.

"Okay. First announcement: I will still be your Homeroom teacher. Second announcement: Natsume, you will now be joining the Latent ability class. Third and final announcement: the General Assembly will be at 10 am. Well, that's all. I'll see all of you later. Ja!" And with that, Narumi left the class in utter chaos.

'_Ah, they haven't changed at all. Still as unruly as they were in Elementary school. Fukutan-sensei would still have his hands full. Oh well. Hehe…'_

"Natsume, you're in the Latent ability class now! That's great! You'll be with Iinchou and Yo-chan!"

"Stop being so noisy, Polka."

"Why, you!" And Mikan, whose tirade was cut short by Narumi-sensei earlier, now resumed her angry ranting. But as always, Natsume ignored her. He leaned back on his seat, propped his foot up the table, placed an open manga over his face and pretended to sleep. He was still very much annoyed over the incident earlier.

'_Where does that damn Shadow get off hugging Mikan like that? And this—this idiot woman! Why would she even want to hug that stupid man?!' _

Two hours and 251-ways-of-killing-Tsubasa later…

Everyone was standing with their respective Ability type classes, making as much noise as they can while waiting for the General Assembly to start. Then a hushed murmur went through the crowd as the Principals from the three school divisions climbed the stage and sat down on their respective seats of honor. They were as stately as ever. Principal Yukihira was still dashingly handsome, Himemiya-sama was as young and as beautiful as Mikan last saw her and the last one—the new Elementary School Principal was quite pretty and surprisingly young enough to be mistaken for a high school student.

'_I know her. I've seen her before… Ah! I remember! That was her! The woman from before! She healed Natsume that time… She's the new Elementary School Principal? But she seems so young…' _Mikan thought as she tried to place the familiar face of the new Elementary School Principal.

_***  
"Natsume! No!" Mikan shouted as she saw Natsume jump in front of her and created a circle of fire around them, protecting her. Everything to protect her—that was what he promised her. He would give his own life to protect her. _

_In one sudden whoosh, the circle of fire grew bigger and bigger, becoming a tornado burning everything around them, including Principal Kuonji. Then Natsume collapsed having used up every ounce of energy inside his body just to protect his precious Mikan. _

_Mikan ran to him and held his prone form. She saw the blood on his lips and knew the full extent of his sacrifice. He was dying. He knew using that much of his alice would kill him but he still did it anyway. _

"_Why, natsume? Why? Please don't… please don't die. Don't leave me," Mikan sobbed holding him close to her._

"_Don't… cry… Mikan," Natsume managed to say before his body was racked with coughs. _

"_No. Please… no."_

_A strange lady approached them and knelt on the other side of Natsume's body. Mikan remembered finding her neat appearance very unusual. She watched as the girl brushed Natsume's hair away from his face and placed her palm on his sweat-beaded forehead. She took Natsume's right hand with her other one and Mikan saw a pale blue light glow around the girl's hands, gradually spreading, enveloping Natsume's body. It lasted a minute at most but it felt like a year as she watched Natsume's breathing slowly even out. Then the girl looked up, met Mikan's tear-filled brown eyes and smiled. She stood up and simply walked away as if completely oblivious to her battle-torn surroundings. And as sudden as she had come, she was gone.  
***_

"I hear the new Principal is actually older than the Middle School Principal."

Mikan was jolted out of her reverie as the whispered rumors reached her ears.

"Eh really? She's older?!" Mikan exclaimed skeptically.

"Yep. That's what they say," Misaki-senpai piped up behind her.

"Uh-huh. They even say that she's actually immortal," Tsubasa-senpai added.

"Wow! She must be really great then," Mikan exclaimed, getting all worked up again.

"—the Dangerous Ability Class is officially dissolved and its former members will be transferred to their corresponding Ability type classes. Those who have—" Goshima Hijiri, the current Student Council President, was announcing.

'_So that's why Natsume's with the Latent Ability class now,'_ Mikan thought remembering Narumi-sensei's announcement earlier.

"—not been informed of their new Ability type class must ask their Homeroom teachers. Now, please let me introduce the new teachers for the Middle School Division: Sakurano Shuuichi and Imai Subaru."

The two former Student Council Officials formally greeted the crowd before Goshima-senpai closed the General Assembly and dismissed the crowd back to their classes.

"Hey, li'l brat," Tono-senpai greeted Mikan as he approached them.

"Ah, Tono-senpai! Is it true? Is it true? They say the new Elementary School Principal is actually older than Himemiya-sama?" Mikan excitedly asked.

"Yeah. I've even heard that they're related somehow."

"Oi, ugly! Aren't we supposed to be going back to class?"

"I told you to stop calling me ugly!" Mikan angrily shouted. But her protest was completely ignored as Natsume was busy glaring at Tono and Tsubasa.

"Come on, Polka." Natsume said, grabbing Mikan's hand and dragging her towards the direction of the Middle School Building.

Tono, Misaki and Tsubasa were left staring at their kouhais' retreating form. The two men merely shook their heads in amusement as Misaki mused aloud, "That boy is pretty jealous."

Natsume contined to hold Mikan's hand even when Mikan was already comfortably keeping pace with him and he didn't have to drag her so much anymore. They were both blushing but neither one of them wanted to let go of the other's hand. Mikan smiled, looking at their intertwined hands and Natsume caught it as he peeked at her face.

"What are you smiling about, Polka?" He asked trying to be gruff but ended up sounding affectionate. He was still quite annoyed with those two perverted idiots but seeing Mikan's happy smile somehow managed to take the edge off most of his anger.

Mikan shook her head and replied, "Nothing. Umm… Natsume, where's Hotaru and Ruka-pyon?"

"IMAI!!!"

Mikan looked up, startled. And what she saw caused a sweatdrop to appear on her head. Ruka-pyon was on his giant hawk chasing Hotaru who was on her Flying Swan.

"Well, that should answer your question."

*Bump*

"Eh?" Mikan was still watching the sky-high chase so she didn't see Natsume suddenly stop and become tense. "Natsume? What's wrong?"

The new Elementary School Principal had suddenly come out running from the woods bordering the path they were treading. She stopped in front of them and openly stared at them, her curiosity evident in her clear, gray eyes. Persona, who had been chasing the girl, stopped at the edge of the path and was looking quite irked.

"Come now, Eien-sama. You wouldn't really want to involve innocent students, would you?" Persona chided the girl standing motionlessly before them.

*Crackle*

Upon hearing Persona's words, Natsume held up his left hand producing a small flame. He still couldn't bring himself to trust that man no matter what Nobara said—not after all those times that man hurt him and threatened those who were dear to him. And here he was threatening another girl even though she was the new principal. _'Which is rather weird,' _Natsume thought.

But the girl laid a hand on Natsume's shoulder and smiled at him when he looked up. She then walked over to Persona and held out her hand which Persona immediately grabbed and started pulling her towards the general direction of the Elementary School building.

"Wait," Mikan called out to the retreating pair. "I… I just wanted to thank you for—for that time… so thank you!" Mikan said bowing.

The girl grinned. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said winking at Mikan before turning around and walking away.

"What was that about?" Natsume asked.

"Umm… remember that person who healed you that time? I'm pretty sure that was her… but she said she doesn't know so… I don't know," Mikan replied very much confused.

"Hn. Let's just go," Natsume said taking Mikan's hand once more and pulling her along.


	2. Chapter 2: Same Old, Same Old

**HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

_Author's Note: Hi! I'm back. Sorry it took me so long to update. Anyway, here's chapter two. Have fun reading! And please review. Again, constructive criticisms will be welcomed, flames will be ignored and questions will be entertained. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Two: Same Old, Same Old**

"Eeeeek! You pervert!"

Said pervert was just climbing in through Mikan's window, easily dodging the flying hairbrush and various other airborne objects making their way to his head. He had caught her in quite a state of undress—polo half-unbuttoned, bra showing underneath and strawberry-printed panties peeking out. He smirked and his crimson eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Alright, alright calm down. I won't look. See, I'm turning around now. Just stop throwing things at me," he said trying to pacify her.

"It's not like I haven't seen those before," he mumbled under his breath.

*Thwack*

'_Ow! Her aim has gotten better.'_

"I heard that. What are you doing here anyway?" Mikan asked grumpily while hurriedly pulling up her skirt.

"I wanted to check out your new panties. But I see you still have a penchant for strawberry prints," he replied cheekily.

*Another thwack*

'_Ow! Her aim has definitely gotten better. Damn!'_ Natsume thought. "I told you stop throwing things at me! Or do you want me to turn around?" He asked slyly, turning his head a fraction of an inch.

"Suit yourself. I'm almost done anyway," replied Mikan who was now in the process of tying her hair into their usual pigtails.

"Aww… too bad," he said as he turned around to face her. Then he took three long strides and pulled on her pigtail causing her auburn hair to tumble down to her shoulders. "Didn't I tell you to leave it down?"

"Natsume, you baka!" Mikan shouted angrily as she tried to fix her hair again.

"Leave it down," Natsume commanded. "It looks better that way," he added in a softer tone.

Mikan blushed. "Fine," she conceded.

"Good. Now, let's go," Natsume said opening the door.

"W-wait! What if someone sees you coming out of my room?"

"So? They'll just think we're sleeping together," Natsume said shrugging his shoulders.

*Yet another thwack*

"Ow!" Natsume complained as he rubbed the back of his head feeling three bumps from the three thwacks he received so early in the morning. He grabbed Mikan's hand (for two reasons: one, to keep her from causing him more head injuries and two, he liked holding her warm, soft hands) and pulled her along.

***  
"Mikan-chan, good morning!" Yuu Tobita, the class representative, greeted Mikan as she came into the classroom with Natsume in tow.

She had tried tugging her hand free before opening the door but her sly fox partner just tightened his grip. Now, they were fueling the classroom gossip.

"Look, they're holding hands!"

"Does that mean they're dating?"

"N-no! We're not!" Mikan vehemently denied looking to Natsume for support.

But as always, Natsume simply ignored everyone and headed to his seat at the back, dragging his stupid partner along. He settled on his seat, propped his foot up the table and started playing with Mikan's hair. By this time, Mikan was blushing a deep bright red and he found he derived a perverse pleasure in watching her face go 50 shades of red in the span of mere seconds.

"Good morning, Natsume, Sakura," Ruka-pyon greeted them.

Natsume nodded at him.

"Ruka-pyon, good morning," Mikan greeted him cheerfully.

"Your hair's down today," Ruka commented shyly.

"It's all Natsume's fault! He wouldn't let me tie my hair!" Mikan cried. It was amazing how she was able to glare daggers at the raven-haired boy while looking tearfully at the bashful blonde boy immediately inciting the latter's sympathy.

"N-no! I… It… it looks nice that way," he stammered.

Natsume smirked.

"Really? Thanks—ow! Natsume! Stop playing with my hair!"

Then the fangirls attacked…

"Don't you dare shout at Natsume-sama!"

They were demanding.

"You should be grateful Natsume-sama is even deigning to touch your filthy hair!"

They were vicious.

"You're lucky Natsume-sama even takes pity on a hideous scumbag like you!"

They were heartless.

"An ugly lowlife like you is not good enough for Natsume-sama!"

At that last statement, Natsume turned his head towards the group of girls, giving them his infamous death glare.

And that's when chaos ensued.

Fangirls nos. 1, 5, 8, 14, 236 and 419 swooned.

Fangirls nos. 3, 16, 18, 52, 312 and 462 screamed incoherently.

Fangirl no. 83 shouted at the top of her lungs, "I love you, Natsume-sama!"

Fangirls nos. 46, 58, 65 and 99 followed suit and shouted different variations of pretty much the same phrase.

Fangirl no. 187 sighed and said, "Natsume-sama looked at me with his gorgeous fiery eyes! I can die happy now!"

Fangirls nos. 166, 253, 367 and 489 heard her and contested said statement. A catfight followed.

"Maa… maa… please calm down everyone," Iinchou said trying to placate the out-of-control fangirls.

'_How did all these girls fit in our classroom?'_

"Natsume, please get them to calm down," Iinchou begged seeing that the angry horde simply ignored him.

"Tch. So annoying. Ruka, let's go."

Natsume stood up and started for the door with his best friend following suit. The effect was instantaneous—the fangirls clambered after their idol, completely forgetting a certain brown-haired idiot they were supposedly harassing.

"He should have jumped out the window so those noisy girls would break their necks," Hotaru said tonelessly. "Are you alright, Mikan?" she asked her best friend.

"Y-yes, I'm fine," Mikan replied still uncertain how she was able to survive the attack unscathed.

She would have called out to Natsume if not for the vicious fangirls yapping at his heels. But before he left, he had looked at her, an unspoken promise in his crimson eyes. Though what that promise was, she had not the slightest idea.

"You! Just because Natsume sees something special in you, it doesn't mean you can be rude to him."

"Permy?"

"I told you don't call me Permy—" Sumire was about to say more but at that moment the bell rang and their teacher for the next class walked in through the door.

Imai Subaru stood in front of the class silently and his stern composure made them scramble to their seats. Only when they had all settled down did he speak, "Good morning."

Hotaru smiled.

A collective horrified thought, _'Hotaru… Just now… Hotaru smiled?'_

"Sensei, what is the neurohypophysis?" Hotaru asked innocently.

"I am teaching Math, Hotaru. But to answer your question, it is the Posterior Pituitary," he answered dryly knowing that his little sister was mocking him again.

"Is that so? Then in Mine Surveying, if a vein has a strike of N 10°15' W and a dip of 43° 40', what will be the bearing of adrift in the vein having a grade of 2%?" Hotaru asked that sweet smile still present on her face.

He mentally calculated for the briefest of moments, pushing his glasses up his nose then answered, "Bearing is N 11°27'"

And they went on like that until the bell rang again to signal the end of the class.

***  
Ruka was playing with his rabbit making it chase around a piece of carrot from his sandwich earlier. He glanced at the sleeping form of his best friend beside him. He was just so hard to read at times. Ruka knew Natsume cared for Sakura and he was fairly certain that she was already aware of how his best friend feels about her. Natsume, after all, was being quite expressive, if in his own way… But anyone who knows Natsume (and that should include Sakura) would immediately recognize it. And Sakura does seem to care for Natsume, too. So why aren't they officially a couple yet?

Surely, Natsume isn't holding back for his sake. He did already tell both of them that he was giving way, right? He was sure he made that pretty clear.

"Ne, Natsume, why did Sakura say you two weren't dating?"

His best friend didn't answer immediately so he thought he wasn't going to get any but then he heard Natsume speak, his voice muffled by the manga covering his face, "Because she's an idiot."

"Don't you think maybe you should make it clear to her?"

Natsume removed the manga from his face and gave Ruka a look.

"Well, we both know she can be pretty dense… I think it would be best if you tell her straight out. You know, she is pretty popular. Other guys might try asking her out if this continues."

"No one would dare," Natsume said fiercely, his crimson eyes glittering dangerously.

Ruka laughed. "Oh, you're right. I think everyone has already figured out what you two are still denying."

"I'm not denying anything, Ruka. She's just being stupid as usual."

_BOOM!_

They heard a loud explosion behind them and they simultaneously turned around to see a part of the Middle School building burning.

"Natsume, isn't that—"

But his best friend was no longer there. Natsume was already running towards their building, a single thought occupying his mind, _'Mikan!'_

***  
Mikan and the rest of the class were trying to bake cakes for their Home Economics class after lunch. She half expected Natsume to show up but he was nowhere in sight.

'_He probably thinks this class is stupid, too,'_ Mikan thought.

She was so preoccupied with thinking about her mysterious raven-haired partner that she wasn't paying attention to the stuff she was putting in her cake batter.

'_I just don't understand him sometimes. One moment he's so sweet, the next he's so mean! How am I supposed to figure him out?'_

Mikan placed her "cake" inside the oven and that's when…

_BOOM!_

Natsume arrived mere seconds later. He quickly surveyed the room, the black smoke that pervaded it just starting to dissipate. He saw Hotaru's Caterpillar no. 2 (presumably with the inventor inside) at one corner of the room and Fukutan-sensei was somewhere near the center holding a fire extinguisher. Right smack in the middle of it all was his favorite hazel-eyed idiot coughing and covered with soot. He strode quickly to her side trying to see if she was hurt.

"Mikan, are you alright?"

"Natsume," Mikan said surprised.

He scooped her up in his arms and started walking to the door.

"Hey! W-what are you doing?"

"Shut up! I'm taking you to the clinic," Natsume said curtly.

Mikan was about to protest but at that moment, Natsume looked at her with eyes so tender and full of affection, laced with worry and a little bit of relief that she shut her mouth and blushed.

"Sakura? Natsume, is she--?" Ruka asked, his blue eyes clouded with concern.

He had just arrived to see his best friend carrying Mikan in his arms and he found himself very much afraid that something really bad had happened to her. But when she heard his voice, she turned around to look at him and gave him her best I'm-fine-no-need-to-worry-about-me smile.

"Ruka-pyon, I'm fine," Mikan assured him.

He sighed with relief. Surely, if Sakura can still smile like that, she should be fine. Besides, his best friend hasn't blown up the whole school yet so she should be okay. Speaking of his best friend, he looked at the infamous Black Cat to make sure that he was not about to blow anything up.

Natsume simply nodded at him and he noted his grim expression.

'_I hope Sakura has enough energy to nullify him if he ever decides to punish whoever is responsible for this whole mess,' _Ruka thought and silently added a prayer for that person's soul.

* * *

_Post Author's Note: Hello! So that was chapter two… Anyway, I will now be addressing the reviews from Violet Teardrops and You-don't-know-who. Read on if you wish but I will warn you that the following will simply be full of my incoherent ramblings. _

_Who is the new girl? Well, to be honest, I am, as yet, unsure of whether I will be giving her a major role. The only reason I actually created her was to solve the problem of Natsume's health condition. So I think her sole purpose would be to heal and regenerate Natsume whenever needed. Oh, and of course, be the cause of Persona's perpetual headache. Hehe… _

_You-don't-know-who (ahem Dikya ahem), forgive me, but you see, I am actually doing my best to be vague about the places. We both know I have a terrible sense of direction and therefore, the map of the academy is absolutely no use to me. I will try to be a bit more descriptive of the places on the next chapter but I really much prefer to focus on the character's psychology. The way they think and how they feel intrigues me more so where they are and how their surroundings look become inconsequential. I am sorry. _

_Also, I will be very honest and admit that I started this story without a definite plot in mind. So please be patient if the development is quite slow. I will however tell you that the plot will start to take shape on the next chapter. _

_So there. I hope I have answered your questions satisfactorily. I f you have any more questions, please feel free to ask and I will answer them to the best of my ability. Thank you so much for the support and I will try to update as fast as I can._


End file.
